Bella Swan: Vampire Hunter
by Darkmoon99
Summary: A Twilight*gag*/ShadowRun Crossover with Edward bashing, and a little Potter bashing, as well. One shot, will continue if anybody likes it. Rated M for language, violence, mature themes. Complete? You tell me...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What if Bella had lived during ShadowRun? My take on Bella if she had a spine, if Edward had been portrayed properly as what he was, and if Harry Potter had taken a step out of the closet. Contains Edward Bashing, Potter Bashing, and room for some serious violence. No pairings, though, just bashing. As a side note, I do not own any of the worlds, characters, or anything else presented here, and it is not presented for profit, only fun. Enjoy, R&R please. I really want to know what you think.  
**

Seattle, Salish-Shidhe Council Lands

August 17th, 2072

It was raining again. Not a hard rain, just sort of a mist that seemed to settle around anything that impeded its descent. This included buildings, cars, humans and meta-humans. The sun was just setting, casting a dim orange glow through the smog shrouded sky, adding a sickly tint to the mist. The Barrens stretched for as far as the eye could see, older buildings run down, the people that were about where shabbily dressed, huddled, scuttling about their business without really looking around. It was safer that way. If you didn't notice people, then you couldn't be coerced to be a witness by the Star, or any of the corporate security people. The only people who seemed to keep their heads up where the gangers, proudly sporting their colors in bandanas or decals on their jackets.

There was a third type of person, though, one who didn't fit in with either group. Standing on the corner was one of them, a young woman wearing a long, heavy jacket that hung around her, hiding her body from sight and, more importantly, hid the tools of her trade from the very occasional patrol of Lone Star cops and the wandering eyes of the gangers. She was about as nondescript as anybody in this part of town could get. A black long coat, dark clothes, a battered fedora topped her head with the majority of her long brown hair tucked up under. She wore sunglasses despite the gloom, hiding her brown eyes behind the tinted lenses. Her eyes were locked on a building across the street, though her periphery took in her surroundings, as well as the images that and information that popped up on her Image Link. It would be a little while before the sun was down far enough, and she couldn't help letting her thoughts go back to the meeting a few days before.

She had met her contact in the back room of the talismonger shop, a meeting that had, in itself, taking a day to set up. The ork women had used the ubiquitous title of Mrs. Johnson, but Bella had known that she was no corper. She wasn't neat enough. Her shirt was neat and clean, but her jacket was frayed, and the long skirt had stains that no amount of scrubbing or laundering would ever get rid of. And then there was the subject of the meeting.

"I can't offer much, only a couple of hundred Nuyen," she said by way of greeting.

"We can talk about money after you tell me what it is you need," Bella answered, leaning as casually as she could against the doorframe. The first lesson one learned in the shadows was that you never dealt with a dragon. The second was to never trust your Johnson.

"Uh, yes, that… I… represent a small, uh, corporation," she said hesitantly. "We have something of a pest problem, and I've been told that you are one of the best."

"Well, that depends on the pest in question," Bella responded. "Why don't you tell me about them."

"They have, uh, well, one has been attacking kids, uh, children," Johnson said, looking down at the table in front of her. She was a bad actor and an even worse liar, but the part about the children was true enough. "A bunch of kids have gone missing, and the ones who haven't have been showing up pale and sick. Mostly it's been girls, but some boys, as well. And they all have these wounds, like two little circles on their inner thighs, according to the nurse anyway."

"Vampires…" the word came out in a hiss from Bella's bow shaped lips. "Has anybody seen them?"

"No, at least they haven't said anything if they did. One boy said that they had had red hair, freckles, but couldn't remember anything else."

"That son of a bitch," Bella growled. She knew that description, though there could have been any number of leeches with similar looks, but only one she knew that liked to prey on children. "Alright, I'm in. Don't worry about how much you can pay."

"But… I thought…."

"I said don't worry about the pay. Where are the attacks happening?"

"The Barrens," she replied. She brought up a map of the area on her comlink, linking Bella in so she could see the information as the ork highlighted the neighborhood. "This is where all the attacks have been happening."

There hadn't been much else to say after that, and Bella had spent the next couple of days talking up her contacts, listening to word on the street, and in generally stalking the leech. Even now, standing on the street corner opposite the abandoned building that she was sure housed the leech, she couldn't help but think back to her younger years in Forks-Angeles. The two towns had grown together over the years, formerly being the towns of Forks and Port Angeles. Now they were incorporated under the title of Forks-Angeles, one big, unhappy conglomeration of small businesses and corporate owned warehouses and storage facilities. Her father, Charlie, had been part of the Star there, the division captain for the town. Her parents had divorced when she was little, and her mother moved to the tribal lands in what used to be Arizona. When she was 15 she moved to Forks-Angeles, moving in with her father while her mother brought her boyfriend in to the house, a professional Street Brawl heavy who her mother wanted to follow around for the season. She had seen the ginger vampire on her first day of school at Forks High School, the name kept despite the incorporation of the town. Beautiful, fair skinned, golden eyes with hair the color of polished bronze and a smile that would melt the panties off of any woman. She had become the focus of his attention almost immediately, and she was happy for it until she found out the truth.

Edward Cullen had stalked her for more than a month. She hadn't realized it at first, not until her father showed her the security footage. Even then she just thought that he had just wanted to be close to her, showing up in her bedroom at night, standing over her bed. He had called her his own personal brand of NovaCoke, an addiction that he couldn't get enough of. That was proof that he just wanted to be near her, wasn't it? The camera had always cut out at some point, but Bella remembered waking up in the mornings feeling drained, sick, tired. It wasn't until another of his kind showed up, Alice, a beautiful little pixie of a woman who spoke nearly too fast to be understood. It was her who had warned Bella that Edward was dangerous, not to be trusted. He was a renegade from their clan, and they were looking for him. Still Bella found it hard to believe until the night Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett had shown up at her house. Edward was there, in her room, and the four of them burst in. The fight had been horrific, and Bella had barely managed to escape. Only the intervention of the High-Threat Response Team from DocWagon had saved her life, and allowed Edward to escape into the night. Carlisle and the others had disappeared, as well, to lick their wounds and start their hunt again.

Bella snapped herself out of her reverie, angry at the intrusion of the angelic looking ginger vampire into her thoughts ten years later. The attack that night had awakened something inside of her. She had been an outcast before and she was even more of one after it came out that she was magicly active. While others who were magically active became mages, shamans or adepts , she followed a different path, one that straddled the line between mage and adept called a mystic adept. At her fingertips she held the power of the universe, spells that she could twist and cast at her will, but also an enhanced physique that allowed her to do things that had only been replicated in ancient Kung Fu movies with wires and stop-motion photography. She began taking classes on magical theory and application in high school, and when she was 17 she entered the Lone Star Academy. She spent six years in the Star after graduating from the academy, two as a beat officer and four in the Paranatural Investigations Division attached to the Special Victims Unit.

It was during her tenure with the Star that she ran into the Ginger again. A case involving the molestation of young boys and girls in the Puyallup area of the Seattle Metroplex. She and her partner, Detective Harold Potter had caught the case, and they chased down the leads to an old school that had fallen into disuse. Bella had Edward in her sights, had pinned him with a stake to the wall and was just starting the incantation to summon a ball of fire to destroy him, but something had happened. Something had hit her hard, hard enough to drop her to the floor, nearly unconscious. Her vision had been blurred, her ears ringing, but she thought she had seen Potter walk past her, stroking Edward's cheek, even kissing him before he pulled the stake from the vampire's chest.

Bella didn't have any proof, and even the Internal Affairs Division couldn't find anything, but she knew in her heart that Potter had betrayed her. She had resigned from the Star less than a month afterwards, and had begun working as a private contractor, hunting down and neutralizing paranatural critters that were causing problems for people. Vampires, Wendigos, Banshees, Ghouls, Weres and others had fallen to her spells, sword, and firearms. All the time, though, she had focused on finding just one specific vampire. Now was her chance, if this vampire was the one she thought it was. Edward Cullen would die tonight, finally, forever.

Her attention was drawn by the arrival of an unusual vehicle for this part of the Metroplex. A sparkling purple Mercury Comet, complete with chrome rims and dark tinted windows pulled up to the curb on the street opposite the corner that Bella was standing on. The plate was personalized "WIZ ONE" leading Bella to instantly assess the pretentiousness of the driver. Her observation was confirmed a moment later when said driver stepped out of the Comet. He was average height, which was taller than Bella, with short brown hair and black framed, round glasses perched on his inauspicious nose. His eyes were a bland shade of brown, paled out slightly by the filtering on the lenses of the glasses. He wore a full length, real leather great coat in purple with silver and gold stitched into arcane patterns. Beneath the great coat he wore a three button sports coat in dark blue, dark slacks, and a white shirt with black tie. He looked a little older than Bella remembered him, but he was a man she would never forget, with his insipid smile and slight squint to his eyes.

"Detective Potter," Bella sneered, standing up straight and shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat.

"Inspector, actually," Potter responded. "Isabel Swan, what a sight for sore eyes." He stopped a few feet away from her and looked her over with a slight look of disgust. "You wouldn't happen to be doing some illegal hunting, now would you? I would hate to have to arrest you for violating 'Plex law or Paranatural rights."

"Potter, we both know that you would love nothing better, and we also both know that Paranatural rights do not cover murder or molestation of children," she responded angrily. "I think the only thing that you would hate about it is having to touch a girl." Potter's eyes narrowed even more and he shoved his hands into his own pockets, as though the idea had suddenly left his hands dirty.

"You little bitch," he snarled. "Of course, anybody with a brain would be disgusted with touching such a filthy slut like you. How many men now? A dozen? A score?" Bella snorted in response.

"Not that it's any of your business, but none. Ever," she said with a shake of her head. "But you wouldn't care about that since the only thing that can even get you excited is the thought of some soulless ginger shoving his cock up your ass, isn't it?"

"I don't have to take this from you!" Potter screeched, his voice raising an octave. "One more word and I'll arrest you and throw you into the deepest part of the jail!"

"You are such a little girl," Bella said quietly. "But, really, why are you here? Looking to protect your boyfriend again? Just like you did three years ago?"

"Don't blame me for your inadequacies," Potter snarled, his voice still higher than normal. "It's not my fault that you are such a pathetic waste of…" He didn't get a chance to finish his statement as Bella's fist connected with his jaw. Potter's glasses flew off his face and into the street at the mage fell to the filthy pavement. Bella followed with a swift kick to Potter's face, splitting his lip and breaking his nose, splashing blood onto the ground around him. "Wha… huh… you can't do that!" Potter's voice rose to an even more pathetic whine than before as he held his hands to his face to try and staunch the flow of blood. "You can't attack me like that! It's not fair!"

"Tough drek, Potter," Bella snarled. "Nobody ever said life was fair. Now take your pansy ass out of here, and don't ever let me see your little faggoty ass again." Potter scrambled to his feet, whining loudly as he ran across the street to his car, the sound of his whining only cut off by the closing of the door. Bella sighed, grateful for the silence as she turned her attention back to the building and the gathering darkness. It was almost time. It was dangerous to fight a vampire on their own turf, especially at night, but she wanted Edward to suffer, and killing him while he slept just wasn't going to be satisfying enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hadn't intended this to be more than a one shot, but as I write this I keep finding places to pause for chapter breaks, so it is going a bit longer. There are some strong references to pedophilia in this chapter, though nothing graphic, so if you are easily offended I would suggest you skip it. Again, I don't own any of the characters, or the setting, I'm just borrowing, and I'm not getting paid for it. Please let me know if you enjoy.**

Detective Inspector Harold "Harry" Potter sped out of the Barrens 30 kilometers over the speed limit. Once out of the run down area and on the highway, he pulled into a rest area. He was angry and hurt, but more angry, especially at her. Harry had grown up with his Irish-Catholic aunt and uncle in their home in Bremerton. He was a special kid, and he had known he was special for a long time. His aunt and uncle couldn't see it, and neither could his cousins who made it their daily mission to push him around. The priests knew he was special, though, and had been more than willing to spend time with him. Father Herbert had especially taken an interest in him, and had ensured that Harry knew just how special he was. Being born magically active was seen as both good and bad in the Sixth World. It definitely had its advantages as well as its disadvantages, such as when you scared others because of the things you could do. So Harry grew up underappreciated by his family, his mundane family.

Then he met Edward. He was only thirteen at the time, but Edward could see how mature Harry was for his age. Though he wasn't the first, Edward was the most caring of lovers, though they were only together for a few years. Harry understood, though. Edward couldn't stay in place for long because he didn't want to kill people, but he needed the blood to live, so to keep from accidentally killing his victims Edward constantly moved around. They were supposed to stay in touch, Edward had promised, but things hadn't worked out. The bronze haired angel had probably run into people like Bella who just did not understand him. Harry understood him, though. He understood everything about him. That was why he understood why he had to save Edward from Bella three years ago. Someone had framed Edward, planting evidence and influencing witnesses to point to him. It was probably Bella, when Harry thought about it later. She had always had a grudge against the vampire, and Harry wouldn't have put it past her to make the evidence fit the perp, and not the other way around. So Harry understood why Edward couldn't stay around after he had saved him. Why Edward had barely said thank you after Harry had pulled the stake from the vampire's chest. Bella had made it so Edward couldn't stay around.

Edward was back now, and Harry would be damned if Bella stood between them again. He focused, chanting the words to channel the energy he needed for the spell to fix his nose. Bella would pay for what she did, he would make sure of it. He started the car and pulled out, catching the first turn around and heading back into the Barrens.

Bella pressed her hand against the Colt ManHunter pistol holstered under her left arm, scanning the read out that popped up on her sunglasses. Fully loaded with caseless explosive rounds, battery for the laser sight at full charge. She slid her hand down to the sword sheathed on her hip, passing over the belt of sharpened stakes that circled her waist. Knives where sheathed along both her forearms, and a compact crossbow was against her back. Everything fit neatly into place, all hidden under her armored great coat, providing her both a fashionable look and protection from bullets and blades. Just in case that wasn't enough, she also wore a set of form fitting body armor under her street clothes, a dark turtle neck with Kevlar reinforcement around the neck, and black cargo pants and steel toed boots.

The sun had finally fully set, casting the streets of the Barrens into darkness. Some of the streetlights still worked, and they struggled to fight back against the darkness, casting pools of orangish light onto the filthy, cracked pavement below. Some of the windows along the street showed signs of working lights, though most stayed dark. Most of the people that lived here did not have enough Nuyen to pay for electricity, and in the grand scheme of things stable power in the Barrens wasn't as important as making sure the social and financial elite in the Seattle Metroplex were happy and comfortable. It was the same reason that Lone Star, as well as the local police, didn't patrol down here. This was the part of town for the throwaways, the outcasts, the people who didn't matter to society anymore.

Bella took a deep breath, tapping into her inner power to shift her vision to allow her to see in the low light conditions that surrounded her. It would be dark inside the house, she knew, because vampires liked to keep it dark. Even the ones that, like Edward, suffered from the Myers strain of Human Meta-Human Vampiric Virus liked to keep their layers dark so that they could hide from themselves. Bella had read up on the research involved in that particular strain, but the information was limited at best. The Myers strain was first identified by the Volturi Medical Group under contract by DocWagon, consisting of three brothers, Doctors Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi, and was named after the identified Patient Zero. According to their research, the victims of the Myers strain of HMHVV displayed an overwhelming urge to avoid bright lights, though day light had little to no effect upon them. They also had an unexplainable need to coat themselves in glittering material so that any bright lights they did encounter caused them to sparkle. Edward was one of the Myers strain, and after tonight, there would be one less.

Bella walked around the building, ducking down the alley to reach the back of the building. Vampires were wily creatures, and Bella had run across a few who had taken the precaution of booby-trapping the front door of their lair. She had almost fallen into that trap, but the interference of fate in the form of a rival slayer, had saved her from walking in it. The windows at the front and back of the house were well off the ground, a good foot or two above Bella's head, and most of them didn't have glass, just boarded over with whatever material that could be found. There was a set of steps that ran from the alley to the back door, close to the building to keep from interfering with the transit of vehicles. Bella crept up the steps, scanning each before she set foot on it, looking for any signs of tampering or traps. She could nearly feel her heart in her throat as she reached the porch and looked around the corner at the back door of the building. It was old but solid looking with no visible hinges and an old style key lock that predated the turn of the last century. Bella gently touched the doorknob, testing to see if it turned, and was mildly surprised to find the door swung open with a slight touch. She drew her ManHunter from the shoulder holster, keeping the laser sight turned off for the time being as she pushed the door open and stepped into the darkness inside the building.

The air smelled of damp and dust, rotted dry wall, and vermin. There was something else, something raw and foul that crept at Bella's senses, but she couldn't quite place it. The door led into a cramped kitchen with dirt-encrusted tiles on the walls and floor. The counters were cracked and warped with filthy dishes and trash stacked on any surface that would hold them and the sink was crammed full of things that Bella didn't want to think about. She surveyed the room quickly, noting the pantry door lying on the floor with tiny red eyes of rats staring out of the darkness at her, waiting to see if she would be their next meal. The other door that led out of the kitchen entered a barren room with cracked floors. A pile of rubbish was heaped in one corner with scattered bits of debris across the floor. It wasn't a large room, and there were two doors that came off this room, as well. One door was partially opened, allowing Bella to look into the next room, again devoid of life but filled with the clutter of trash and sign of squatters. The other door, though, was closed tightly.

Bella stretched her senses out, straining her ears to listen for any noises that didn't belong in this dark, empty building. Nothing. A murmured incantation stretched her senses out further, and she could feel the presence of vampires below her. Vampires. Shit! The bastard had turned or recruited others and brought them here. Bella sighed. This was going to be a severe pain. She crossed over to the door, scanning the area of the doorframe and floor for pressure plates, trip wires, or motion detectors. Seeing nothing, she crouched next to the door, lightly running her hand over the door and frame, first below the knob, then above it for as high as she could reach. Still finding nothing, she rested her hand on the knob and slowly turned it, praying it wouldn't rattle.

It didn't. The bolt disengaged quietly and Bella pulled the door open enough to slip onto the stairs, her pistol aimed down as she scanned the darkness below. With her enhanced senses, she could still see, though it was like looking through a dark tinted window. The lenses on her sunglasses had automatically changed tint to near transparent to give her the best visibility possible. Bella made her way slowly down the stairs, feeling each step carefully before putting her weight on it and keeping to the outside edge of the steps to make sure they didn't squeak beneath her meager 115 pounds of weight. About halfway down the stairs took a sharp turn to the right and Bella stopped, leaned against the corner. She could feel them nearby, just around the corner, or maybe a bit further. The spell was slightly taxing to keep up, but it could easily prove the difference between life and death if she didn't catch the leaches before they caught her. Taking a breath to calm herself, Bella slowly pealed around the corner, the pistol in her hands pointing where her eyes looked, just as they had taught her in the academy, and she had practiced everyday while with the Star. The stairs to the bottom were empty, and she only wished that the basement had been empty except for the Ginger bastard she had come hunting.

She descended slowly, a step at a time until she set foot on solid ground and looked around to take in the layout of the basement. It was fairly simple, a small room no more than 3 meters squared with two doors, one to her left and the other straight across. The floor was cement, though it had been decades at the very least since anybody had taken any kind of care of it, and it was cracked in about a million places. The walls were brick with metal doorframes and metal doors. Bella slid quietly across the floor, taking position next to the door on her left and listening, straining her ears to catch the slightest noise, but again nothing. Her heart in her throat, she slowly opened the door, letting it swing open past her as she stepped into the room, her pistol held at low ready. That was when she heard it, the soft sound that had been diminished by the door. A hitching breath, a sob, she wasn't quite sure, but she heard it now and was scanning the room for the source. In the far corner Bella saw a figure huddled with its legs pulled up against its chest and arms wrapped around its legs. Dark, dirty hair covered the face, falling to the top of the knees, leaving the identity as anyone's guess, but the fact that it was a child was nearly impossible to miss. Bella scanned the room as she crossed quickly to the child, praying she wasn't too late.

"Are you hurt?" Bella asked quietly, crouching near the figure. She allowed her pistol to lower away from the figure, reaching out with her other hand to touch the arm. It was a rookie mistake, one that Bella knew not to commit, and it nearly cost her an arm for the transgression. The vampire's head snapped up, mouth open, fangs extended and glistening wet as it uncoiled from its place on the floor, launching for Bella's throat. Only the fact that Bella was far, far faster than a normal human, and far better trained than most, saved her as she shifted her weight and shoved herself backwards, away from the vampire. Her pistol seemed to aim itself as she fell back, and it bucked in her hand once, twice, three times. The vampire's charge was halted mid-flight by the impact of the heavy rounds into her torso, followed a millisecond later by the explosions that ripped out her chest and showered the room in blood and gore. With the heart destroyed, well as a good portion of the torso, the vampire would never move again, Bella knew. She pushed herself to her feet, wiping blood from her face with her free hand as she slowly, cautiously, approached the twitching corpse. The girl, Bella was pretty sure it had been a girl, lay on the ground, her eyes still open and her mouth opening and closing in silent, futile gasps. Her hands clenched and unclenched, feebly trying to rise up from the ground to grab Bella and rip her open, drink her blood. It was useless, though. Bella knelt next to the girl, lifting her shirt and examining the damage. The torso was shredded, large chunks blown clear by the explosive packed rounds that had been pumped into her chest. Contrary to popculture shows on the trideo or simsense, vampires didn't just turn to dust when they died. They left a very real, often very messy, corpse behind that had to be dealt with.

Bella holstered her pistol and reached into an inner pocket of her coat, withdrawing a small, tightly capped vial of clear fluid. Uncapping it, Bella put a small drop onto her forefinger and drew the sign of the Cross on the vampire's forehead then recapped the vial and replaced it in her coat. She could feel the prickling of tears behind her eyes, but there wasn't time for that now. The element of surprise had been lost, and she still had more vampires to kill before the night was over. She would weep for the young girl later, raise a glass in her honor at the bar, but that was later. She rose, drawing her pistol from the shoulder holster and turned towards the door, ready to get this done.


	3. Chapter 3

Immortal Children; infected in their youth, trapped forever in the emotional and hormonal turbulence that made them dangerous and unpredictable. They were considered abominations by nearly everybody who had any dealings with vampires, something that should never be. The presence of the child was enough to stoke Bella's fury even more than it was already.

She crept out to the front room and made her way to the second door, searching for traps as she went. Edward was being lazy if he didn't protect his lair, but if he had surrounded himself with children then he might not feel the need to trap his lair against invaders. The thought sickened her as much as the thought that she would have to destroy these vampires as well. She knelt next to the door, scanning the frame and door for anything out of the ordinary. Finding it clear she slowly turned the knob, cringing inwardly at the slight squealing sound it made as the bolt slid against the metal frame. So much for the element of surprise.

Bella turned away at the last moment as the door suddenly burst outward from the frame, flying across the small room and smashing onto the stairs. Two small vampires charged out, fangs and claws extended as they searched for the intruder to their lair. Bella snapped off two shots, coring the head of one of them before the other spun around and leapt at her. She tucked her shoulder and rolled, but not before the vampire slashed his claws across her back. Her jacket stopped the claws from reaching her, but she knew she would have to replace it after this hunt. Bella completed the roll, turning to face the vampire, only to find it wasn't where it was supposed to be, it was to her left and closing quickly. She readjusted her aim but didn't have time to fire as it collided with her, sending them both tumbling to the floor, biting at her, but only getting a mouthful of clothes and armor over her arm. She held him off as best she could, the creature's strength forcing her arm back as he tried to bite through her armor, his claws scrabbling at her jacket to try to find the soft flesh beneath. Bella activated the spring-loaded sheath along her right arm, launching the six-inch blade into her hand. She stabbed it, sliding the blade into the vampire's chest, then again, and again, but to no effect.

In her haste and near panic she had missed the heart, causing only cosmetic damage to the vampire. He turned his head, lashing out with his fist and catching her wrist. Her hand went instantly numb, the knife flying from her hand and clattering against the wall. Bella drew her legs up under the vampire, planting her feet in the boy's hip and shoving for all she was worth. The vampire flew off her, smashing into the wall and giving Bella a moments reprieve to roll to the side and grab for her pistol. The vampire was on her back just as her hand closed over the grip of the ManHunter, and she could feel its clawed hands jerking at the collar of her coat and shirt. She twisted her arm around behind her, shoving the barrel into the vampire's side and pulling the trigger, feeling the boy jerk with each impact. The round counter quickly dwindled down as she pumped round after round into the body until the vampire finally let go, tumbling to the floor next to her. Bella rolled onto her side, facing the shattered body of the vampire. With a breathed prayer, she aimed at the vampire's head, unloading the last two rounds in the magazine into the boys head, reducing it to a bloody stump on his neck.

Bella rolled up to her knees gagging, fighting the urge to empty her stomach onto the basement floor. She spat the rising bile out as she switched magazines in her pistol, tucking the empty magazine into her cargo pocket. There was no way that Edward didn't know she was here, but he was waiting, baiting her into his trap, she was sure. She took a breath and rose to her feet, edging closer to the door and peering around the frame to look into the next room.

The room was larger, sparsely furnished with a handful of small, basket looking objects along the walls, and a bed at the back wall large enough for an adult with company. Bella fought the urge to gag again as she realized that the bed wasn't empty. Edward was laying on the bed wearing a pair of pants and boots, his hard muscled torso bare save for what looked like body glitter in the dim light. A young boy was kneeling next to him, fresh blood trickling from two puncture wounds in his neck. Edward reached up and turned a switch, turning on a series of lights above the bed, causing his bare chest to sparkle like diamonds as he turned and rose to his feet, facing Bella.

"Do I dazzle you?" he asked in his sultry voice, gesturing towards the door Bella hid behind.

"No, you sick frag, you just paint a better target," Bella snarled, stepping into the doorway.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward crooned, his perfect lips crooking into the smile that would have had Bella begging him to kiss her when she was younger. "It is too bad that the others had to interfere so long ago. I would have kept you with me forever, with your young, perfect body."

"Why? Because I looked like a little boy with a pussy instead of a cock? Get tired of shoving your prick into little boys?" Bella snapped as she brought her pistol up.

"Ugh, so vulgar, Bella. You just don't understand how disgusting your body has become, do you? All that hair, those curves," he looked like he might become physically ill as he looked her over.

"Forget it, Eddie-boy, I'm here to end you."

Potter pulled up to the curb outside the house. He barely waited for the car to come to a full stop as he jumped out and ran for the door. He knew Edward was here, it was the only reason Bella would have been there. That stupid bitch was going after Edward again. Harry knew all about Bella, Edward had told him everything. She had been so manipulative, luring the vampire to her so she could tease him, then crying out for help whenever he acted on the feelings she caused in him. Harry never teased him, though. He would never tease Edward the way Bella had. Clearing his head, he ran to the door, throwing it open and running into the house. He had to find the way down to Edward's lair before it was too late. Rounding the corner of the first room, he spotted the open door that led to the stairs. He drew his Ruger SuperHawk and ran down the stairs.

Bella raised her pistol, drawing a bead on Edward's chest, ready to blow the vampire's heart all over the wall behind him. Her finger was just beginning to tighten on the trigger when she felt something, a tickle along her neck that caused her to throw herself to the side. The unexpected sound of gunfire echoed in the basement, the rounds smashing into the brick wall. She spun towards the stairs, catching sight of the purple coat that fluttered behind a dark figure that dashed for cover behind the wall. She barely had time to throw up her magical defenses when she felt a surge of mana smash into her. She knew that mana signature, she had worked with it for four years on the Star.

Edward came rushing out of the room at that moment, turning to launch at Bella with inhuman speed. Bella rolled, stuck between facing Edward or exposing herself to more assaults from Potter. She snapped two quick shots towards the stairs to keep Potter behind cover while she dashed away from Edward. She had only taken a couple of steps when Edward's fist connected with her shoulder blade, hurling her towards the wall. She barely managed to turn her shoulder toward the wall before she hit, her head smashing back against the brick. Her head swam as she fell to the floor, black spots appearing in her vision. Edward was over her in an instant, crouching down to look into her face.

"You should have just stayed away, Bella," he said quietly, reaching out to grasp her throat in his cold hand.

"Edward," Harry's voice sounded breathless as he stepped into the basement, his eyes wide as they focused on Edward's glittering body. "I knew you would come back. I've missed you." Edward's face screwed up in annoyance, but he was turned away from Harry's line of sight. He schooled his features as he stood, lifting Bella from the ground and tossing her across the room into the opposite wall.

"Harry Potter," Edward said with a smile as he turned to face the inspector. "I haven't seen you in, what, three years?"

"Yes, the night I saved you," Harry said. He smiled brightly at Edward as he walked closer to him, his hand out to touch the glittering vampire.

"Yes, that night," Edward said slowly. He suppressed the urge to shudder at the memory of Harry's touch that night, and forced himself to stand still as Harry approached him.

Bella struggled to sit against the wall, her limbs feeling heavy and uncooperative. Her vision was still swimming, but she could see clear enough, and wished she couldn't. Harry stood in front of Edward, the mage's hand gently stroking the vampire's chest like one would a lover. _I fragging knew it_, she thought. Her stomach flipped, and she fought the urge to retch, though whether it was because of the sight in front of her, or the head injury she couldn't be sure.

"I owe you for that," Edward said, reaching up to stroke Harry's cheek, flinching at the feel of stubble under his hand. "I always pay my debts." He leaned in close, his lips a bare breath from Harry's, his hand slipping around to the back of the cop's head, twining into his hair. Harry smiled, his eyes dilating with the anticipation of the kiss to come, and what was to follow. He gasped as Edward's hand tightened in his hair, pulling his head back, then the sharp pain as his head was twisted hard to the side. His neck broke with a snapping sound, and the last thing he saw was Edward's perfect, beautiful lips twisted into a sneer of disgust as he nearly ripped Harry's head from his body.

Bella slipped her other knife out of the sheath and into her hand, forcing her breathing to slow and her vision to stop swimming. She could only watch as Edward snapped Harry's neck with a twist.

"Why am I not surprised," she mumbled, feeling almost drunk as she pushed herself up to her feet. "He too old for you now?" Edward dropped Harry's body to the ground and turned to face Bella.

"He was fun for a little while, but far too willing," he said, walking slowly towards her. He reached out and grabbed her shirt, hauling her off her unsteady feet and into the air. "Not like you, Bella. You were a challenge, and if I only had a little more time I would have enjoyed you. But not now. Now, you are just a dried up old hag to be tossed on the rubbish pit like the rest of the trash." He drew her in close, smiling triumphantly as he reached up with his other hand to grab a fistful of her hair. The feel of her knife sliding into his gut changed his smile to an "o" of pain in an instant.

Bella twisted the knife in Edward's gut, pulling it upward, feeling the splash of blood and organs against her. He dropped her and she fell back against the wall as he tried desperately to keep his guts from spilling across the floor. Bella pulled one of the stakes out of her belt and shoved herself toward Edward, her aim low, but still on point. Edward howled at the sharpened steel rammed into his crotch, just above his organ, effectively severing it from his body. They fell to the ground together, Bella landing atop the vampire and getting coated in his blood.

"Guess you won't be using that again," she said, pushing herself up to her knees. She drew her sword, finding it hard to coordinate her limbs to bring the blade up over her head, then down across the vampire's neck, severing the head. "Won't be getting ahead now." She dropped the sword as she fell forward onto her hands, vomiting noisily onto the vampire's body. She managed to push herself to the side, falling onto the floor next to the body with the sound of sirens ringing in her ears.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I have been posting these as I wrote them, which means that if I catch a mistake and edit it in an earlier chapter, I have reposted that chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I am ashamed to admit that I enjoyed writing this as I enjoyed tagging Edward for his true self, and having Harry meet an end that truly suited him. If anybody out there would like to see more, please let me know and I will see what I can stir up from my dark and twisted imagination. Perhaps Dr Carlisle will visit his patient in the hospital, or maybe a childhood friend will come from the Council Lands and share a surprising secret. Maybe there will be a closer connection between Alice and Bella. Or maybe Harry will get his wish... So, without further ado, here is the epilogue...**

**Epilogue**

It was raining again, hard enough to make a pattering sound on the window of the hospital room. Bella lay in bed, bio-monitors scanning her body and displaying information for the nurses that came in to check on her from time to time. Her head was swathed in bandages, making her feel like a reject from one of the ancient mummy movies that had been so popular during the late 20th century. Actually, she felt like a troll had been tap dancing on her skull, and he was taking the time to drop his shoes on her head every now and again.

The nausea had subsided, finally, leaving her with the world's worst migraine, which was being taken care of with morphine, or something of the like. Whatever it was she desperately wanted a six pack of it to take home with her when she got out of here. The door to the room hissed open and Bella had to fight the instinct to look over to see who was coming in. She had done that earlier and the nurse had to help hold her in bed while she puked up what little was left in her stomach. It had not been fun. Still, Bella found her eyes drifting in the direction of the door to catch a glimpse of the nurse, a cute little thing with short black hair, pale skin and gold eyes. If she hadn't felt like death warmed over then the sinking feeling in her gut would have made more of an impact. As it was, she suddenly felt like the broadside of a barn, and the nurse who just walked in was carrying an assault cannon.

"Beautiful night, Bella," the nurse said in a very clear, bright voice. There was an almost musical quality to it, strained though it was to speak slowly and clearly.

"Alice," Bella managed in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Working. Somebody has to make sure you get better," Alice said, moving to Bella's bedside to look down at her. "You had us worried, you know. The HRT said there was a lot of blood and a lot of bodies. They weren't sure which beacon they were supposed to respond to, but since you were still breathing, they scooped you up and left, calling Lone Star on the way out. I heard that the Star showed up and torched the building. Called it a hazard, I guess. Anyway, the building got torched, which caused all sorts of commotion down there, and they had to call out the riot squad, and then Knight Errant and the MetroPlex Guards came in and…"

"Alice… Please… My head already feels like it was used as a battering ram. Just tell me, is Edward dead?" Alice stopped midsentence, her mouth hanging open for a moment, her fangs, while retracted, clearly visible for those who knew to look. She closed her mouth finally and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Yes. Carlisle went with the team for the extraction, since your vitals had gone all over the place. They didn't know if they would have to be doing emergency interventions on the way back or not. He said you looked like you had run your head into the wall a few times, and that you were lucky to live long enough for the team to arrive…"

"Alice!" Bella snapped, catching the diminutive vampire's attention. "Edward. Dead?"

"Oh, uh, yes. Carlisle said he was definitely dead," Alice managed to sound somewhat chastised this time. She started to speak again, but stopped, instead turning to capture read outs from the monitors on the datapad she was carrying.

"Thanks, Alice," Bella said quietly, closing her eyes. "And the children? He'd infected a couple of them."

"The Lone Star report said they found three dead children, and one that had been infected but not turned yet. I don't know what happened to him." Alice made a couple of notes on the tablet, then turned to face Bella again. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm just glad that you're still alive."

"So am I, Alice. So am I."

The respirator hissed quietly as it forced oxygen and healing nutrients into Harry's lungs. The room around him was dark, and he was completely immobilized by braces and restraints. Something about his neck being broken, he wasn't quite sure. They hadn't given him any pain killers, he didn't really need them since he couldn't feel anything below his chin, but he was sure that would change at some point. He could hear the bio-monitors tracking his vital signs in the background, but everything was outside of his line of sight, save for the trideo screen showing various advertisements for different DocWagon services. It all looked so good on trid, and he supposed he should be happy to be alive, but he knew Bella was still alive, and that pissed him off. He and Edward should have been together again, would have been together again if that stupid slotter hadn't gotten in the way. And now she had killed Edward. Destroyed him. Harry was past the point of crying, he had done enough of that. And he would get out of here sooner or later, good as new if not better. Then he would find her. He would find Bella Swan and he would kill her for taking his lover away.

He would pay her back for destroying his life.


End file.
